Core Game Mechanics and AI: Edicts
As part of the Core Game Mechanics and AI mod, Vanilla edicts have been completely overhauled, while several new edicts have been introduced. In addition, the ai weights that govern the AI's decisions regarding which and when to activate edicts have been thoroughly remade in a way that greatly enhances the AI. New Empire Edicts Centralization: cost = 2 influence/month. Gives +2 core worlds. Unlocks with the tech "Galactic Administration" (t3/1). Extended Comm Network: cost = 1.5 influence/month. +20% border range. Mobilization Campaign: cost = 1 influence/month. +100% pop migration speed. Planet Edicts The prices of planetary edicts have been rebalanced using a scheme that divides them into three categories: Regular planetary edicts: cost 50 influence and lasting 10 years. (1 year = 5 influence) Ethic unique planetary edicts: cost 80 influence and lasting 20 years. (1 year = 4 influence) Unique planetary edicts: cost 120 influence and lasting 40 years. (1 year = 3 influence) Regular Planetary Edicts Vanilla Edicts The restrictions of using almost all of these edicts as gestalt consciousness empires have been removed. To that effect they have been renamed and their description were rewritten as required. Capacity Overload: renamed Energy Production Focus. Bonus increased to +20% energy production (was 15%). Unlocks through the tech "Colonial Beureaucracy" (t1/4). Farming Subsidies: renamed Agricultural Production Focus. Bonus unchanged (+25% food production). Unlocks through the tech "Colonial Beureaucracy" (t1/4). Production Targets: renamed Industrial Production Focus. Removed the prerequisite tech and so this edict is available from game start. Bonus increased to +20% (was +15%). Unlocks through the tech "Colonial Beureaucracy" (t1/4). Propaganda Broadcasts: renamed Integration Focus. Bonus replaced (was +10% happiness) with +20% unity production. Unlocks through the tech "Colonial Beureaucracy" (t1/4). Land of Opportunity: renamed Migration Focus. Increased the migration bonus to 150% (was 100%). Unlocks through the tech "Colonial Beureaucracy" (t1/4). This edict is not available to gestalt consciousness empires. Infrastructure Projects: renamed Infrastructure Focus. Increased the planet build speed bonus to +50% (was +33%). No tech unlock (available at game start). Reeducation Campaigns: renamed Social Engineering Focus. Ethic Attraction bonus increased to +75% (was +50%). Unlocks through the tech "Planetary Unification" (t1/1). This edict is not available to gestalt consciousness empires. Patrol Drones: renamed Peacekeeping Focus. Removed the machine empire only restriction. Bonus is the same (-50% unrest). Unlocks through the tech "Galactic Ambitions" (t1/4). New Regular Edicts Scientific Focus: +15% research tile production bonus. Unlocked through the tech "Colonial Beureaucracy" (t1/4). Fortification Focus: gives +100% planetary fortification strength, +100% pop fortification bonus and +100% garrison health. Unlocks with tech "Centralized Command" (t1/1) Army Buildup Focus: gives +50% army build speed and -25% army build cost. Unlocks with the tech "Combat Training" (t1/4) Spaceport Focus: -25% spaceport module build cost. Unlocks with the tech "Spaceport 2" (t1/3). Please note that this edict is unavailable if either the Combat Overhaul or Spaceport Automation mods are active because it screws up automation. Ethic Unique Edicts the restrictions of using regular edicts when having a fanatic ethic have been removed. Players will now have a choice between a cheaper edict with less effects, and a more expensive - ethic unique edict. The special edicts have also been changed to allow regular ethics to use them. Thus a player can potentially have up to 3 ethic specific edicts unlocked at one time. To balance this out, all ethic specific edicts should be tech unlocked from the technology Galactic Bureaucracy (t2/3). Social Engineering: renamed Reeducation Campaigns. Must be some degree of authoritarian to use. Gives +100% governing ethic attraction and an extra +50% authoritarian ethic attraction. Grassroots Administration: renamed Intersectional Taxation. Must be some degree of egalitarian to use. Gives +25% tile energy production and -10% pop consumer goods cost. Peace Festival: renamed Prosperity Endowments. Must be some degree of pacifist to use. Gives +25% growth and +5% pop happiness. Arms Race: must be some degree of militarist to use. Gives +25% ship build speed and -10% ship build cost. Legal Aliens: renamed Land of Opportunity. Must be some degree of xenophile to use. Gives +400% xeno migration attraction. Purity Laws: must be some degree of xenophobe to use. Gives +10% tile unity production and +75% xenophobe ethic attraction. Religious Unity: renamed Consecrated World. Must be some degree of spiritualist to use. Gives +30% tile unity production. Spirit of Science: renamed Robotic Modernization. Must be some degree of materialist to use. Gives +25% robot build speed and -15% robot build cost. Advanced Edicts In vanilla there is only the Consecrated Worlds edict that unlocks with an Ascension Perk. This edict to be extremely problematic, since it is spiritualist exclusive and includes an integral spiritualist bias. It was therefore reworked. The Ascension Perk/Edict were renamed Imperial Fulcrum and the AP can be unlocked by ALL empires, but the edict that is unlocked by the AP is different depending on the player's respective empire type: Imperial Fulcrum for Organic Empires: +10% pop happiness, +25% governing ethics attraction, +25% growth speed, +5% pop production Imperial Fulcrum for Hive-Mind Empires: +50% pop growth, +10% pop production, -20% consumer goods cost. Imperial Fulcrum for Machine Empires: +50% robot build speed, -25% robot build cost, +10% robot output. Imperial Fulcrum for Synth Empires: +50% robot build speed, -25% robot build cost, +10% pop happiness, +25% governing ethics attraction.